To Prove a Point
by everyoneisMISunderstood
Summary: Set during The Summoning. Desperate times call for desperate measures. How far will Chloe go to convince Dr. Gill that she and Derek were really fooling around, as opposed to raising the dead? Chlerek oneshot.


**This was inspired by a picture (an amazing piece of fanart), and to see it, just copy and paste the following link in the search bar and take out the spaces:**

**http: / images2 . fanpop . com / image/photos/9400000/Chloe-and-Derek-darkest-powers-9425575-343-604 . gif**

**Also, this is set during chapter 41 of _The Summoning_, when... well, you'll see ;)  
**

"Chloe!" I hissed angrily. "Get back here, don't you dare-"

She didn't listen. Of course she didn't listen. I resisted the urge to smack my head, or hers and decided I'd give her thirty seconds.

She stumbled out, eyes flying around. She tugged at the hem of her shirt, trying to tuck it into her skinny jeans. "D-Dr. Gil! I-I was just out g-getting some air."

Oh. She was smart. The idea was good, but dangerous, and could easily backfire.

Chloe bounced, stuffing her foot inside a shoe that was much too big for her. My shoe. "I don't think that's yours, Chloe," She told Chloe reproachfully.

She giggled a bit, sounding slightly worried. I was certain she wasn't faking that. "Whoops. Guess I grabbed the wrong one when I came outside."

"Where is he?" I didn't miss the slight sickened emphasis on the last word, and I fought the urge to snarl something harsh in response.

"Who?"

She turned her head up. "Derek? Is this his?" Chloe frowned. "I= I haven't seen Derek since dinner. Is h-he out here, too?"

Dr. Gill's eyes narrowed."Oh, I'm sure he is. Long gone, I suppose, with Simon and Rae. Making their escape while you stand guard and provide a diversion."

Chloe stumbled back, looking a bit shocked. "Wh-what? E-escape? N-no. Derek and I were..." She made a motion toward some bushes. "He knew the code so we came outside to be alone and... you know."

"Pick up where you left off Friday afternoon?"

Maybe Chloe was just too unsuspecting to hear it, to hear the sarcasm in the lady's voice because she sheepishly cast her eyes down. "Right."

Dr. Gill was shaking her head. Her voice was derisive and tinged with distaste as she sneered, "Do you really think I'm going to buy that, Chloe? Girls like you wouldn't give boys like Derek Souza the time of day, much less roll around in bushes and crawl spaces with them."

I could feel my lip curling, then told myself to just relax because why did it matter if what she said was true anyway? Besides, if I was feeling stupid, I could always just reassure myself by saying that Dr. Gill was crazy and that she was wrong.

Chloe's head snapped up, and I mentally screamed at her to run away, Dr. Gill didn't buy it and we still had time to get away. "B-but you caught us. Friday. You're the one who said-"

She cut her off, and I had to bite my tongue not to walk out and say something snide about how rude that was before whisking the tiny girl away. "I know what I said, Chloe. And I know what you were really doing in that crawl space. I found your friends."

Oh no. She _found_ them? "What did they tell you?" She asked, a touch of madness creeping into her voice. "They were his, weren't they? Samuel Lyle's subjects. Did they tell you his secrets? His discoveries? I'll make sure no one knows you ran away. I'll say I found you asleep in the TV room. Just tell me everything those ghosts said."

"I-I can't talk to ghosts," Chloe replied, her eyes perfectly wide. She looked so innocent, so delicate next to the insane doctor that I just wanted to pick her up and run, tote her back to Simon where she should have been.

Chloe struggled not to frown as she backed away from the woman slowly like she was rabid (which really wouldn't surprise me, the way her mouth was practically foaming.) I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go out, had to _help_ her or something.

What if Dr. Gill had a gun? What if she would shoot at Chloe when she denied the truth like I knew she would? I growled lowly, stepping out of the bushes.

"Well, Derek, would _you _like to tell me what happened?" She questioned, and I swear her eye twitched.

I felt my lips twitch up in a forced smirk. "Didn't think you were interested in hearing about two teenagers... what was the word you used? Exploring?"

While I said the words, I turned my head toward Chloe, glaring at her in away that clearly stated, _If you don't get out of here before she kills you, I will murder you myself._

Chloe shook her head, disgustingly stubborn. I knew she thought she was helping, but she couldn't. She just had to get out of there, had to leave before something bad happened.

Dr. Gill turned her chin up at me, displaying clearly that she thought she was above this and didn't want to discuss the lies anymore. "Just give it up, you filthy dog."

My hands twitched, and I had to restrain myself from jumping on her. Instead, I said in a deathly calm manor, "But it's the truth. Right, Chloe?"

She didn't respond. At least, not with words.

She grabbed me by my hoodie and viciously yanked my face down to hers and pressed her lips to mine. My eyes flew open and I wasn't sure exactly what I should do. So I just hesitantly placed my arms around her waist and tugged her close, knowing I had to make this convincing or we were both very literally going to be dead.

My eyes closed, and I kissed her roughly, kneading her lips together with mine. Her hands relaxed a bit, though she didn't completely let go.

Good.

My eyes flew open again. No. _Not_ good. She was Simon's girl, she couldn't... we couldn't...

I backed away from her, glancing at Dr. Gill like maybe I'd forgotten she was there. The woman looked absolutely stunned, as did Chloe.

So, during the only moment of escape I could see, I tugged Chloe's hand and shouted, "Let's go!"

**(A/N) So the idea is that this is how they ended up sneaking away from Dr. Gill and the rest of the events follow. I know it's kind of short, but I think that's okay. I like it this length ;D**


End file.
